1. Technical Field
The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-63107, filed Mar. 28, 2016 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a display system, an information processing device, a projector, and an information processing method.
2. Related Art
For example, there is a display device disclosed in JP-A-2013-171553 as a technology for performing handwriting input with two display devices including a touch panel. In a case where a stylus pen is separated from the vicinity of a bezel of one display device, and thus, a pen-up event occurs, and then, a stylus pen is close to the vicinity of a bezel of the other display device, and thus, a pen-down event occurs, the display device performs correction processing with respect to a line which is displayed on the other display device when an elapsed time from the pen-up to the pen-down is within a predetermined time.
In the technology of JP-A-2013-171553, in a case where the stylus pen is moved from one display device to the other display device, the pen-up event is detected when the stylus pen is separated from the vicinity of the bezel of one display device, and the pen-down event is detected when the stylus pen is in contact with the display device in the vicinity of the bezel of the other display device. Thus, in a case where the pen-up event is detected when the indicator is moved to the adjacent screen, there is a case where an operation intended by a user may not be performed.